1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the steering mechanism of exercise bicycles and video game bikes, specifically to an improved self centering steering mechanism for electronic exercise bicycles or video game bikes.
2. Prior Art
Electronic exercise bicycles and video game bikes are used to provide entertainment while exercising. Steering which provides total simulation of the cycling experience within the video game is critical for the enjoyment of the game and consequently for the completion of the exercise session. A vital component of steering is self centering. Self centering is the action of the handlebars returning to a straight ahead position when the rider removes his hands from the handlebars. Self-centering is important to the function and maneuverability of the rider's character in the video game, and therefore, necessary for the enjoyment of the exercise session.
Ritchie, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,605 issued Jan. 20, 1987, refers to a spring mechanism in FIG. 10 intending to cause the handlebars to move to a neutral position as soon as they are released. However, no claims are made with respect to the mechanism and no information is provided concerning the type of spring used or how the return to neutral position would be accomplished.
Nusbaum, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,918,860 issued Jul. 19, 2005, discloses a handlebar self centering mechanism which includes at least one spring, but preferably two opposing springs, suspended between a primary frame and a steer frame of an exercise bicycle (see springs 60 in FIGS. 4 and 15). These are coil type extension springs, which tend to break at the ends where the spring has been changed from the original coil it was wound in and reformed to have a loop end that becomes the attachment point. Often the failure is in the area from the last coil of the spring through the end of the connecting loop. This may result from the bending to reform the spring or from the constant use and tension on the ends of the spring since the ends are under the most and constant use during the operation of the spring.
Furthermore, this mechanism is not self contained or built strong enough for use in a commercial environment, as is the present embodiment.
Matsumoto, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,991 issued Jun. 28, 2005, discloses a restoring mechanism configured with a coil spring wound around a shaft. FIGS. 4 and 5 disclose the coil spring with a hook securing one end of the spring to a shaft by means of bolt and a hook securing the other end of the spring to a tube by means of a bolt. This mechanism also experienced problems with failure.
Like the Nusbaum spring, above, the Matsumoto spring has loop ends which fail, both from manufacturing and from stress. In addition, this spring return design tries to unwind the spring every time the unit is turned to the right, which goes against the properties set in as a result of being wound in a counter clockwise direction when manufactured. This unwinding action causes a weakness in the spring. Furthermore, there is no way of positioning the unit at center in a positive way if the user turned the handlebars to the extreme left or right. Therefore, the release of the handlebars from such a position causes the steering mechanism to spring past center back and forth until the kinetic energy is dissipated. Moreover, the stops in the mechanism are another weak area. As a result of all the foregoing, this mechanism does not withstand use in a commercial environment.
Thus, existing steering mechanisms utilize linear pole springs or compression/extension springs alone to return the device to center. Both of these experience problems such as breakage.